


Smokers

by MsMadieurne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, M/M, Mattsun and Makki have piercings, Multi, Oikawa isn't part of the poly, Polyamorous relationship, Smoking, it's rad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMadieurne/pseuds/MsMadieurne
Summary: "These are gonna kill you both," the shortest commented as he examined the cigarette in a similar way the tallest had done not a moment ago. Issei and Takahiro could only let out a small hum in acknowledgement."Betting 10,000 Makki's gonna bite the dust first." Issei responded to that, earning a sharp jab to his temple by a thin elbow.





	

Issei inhaled, taking in the thick cloud of smoke exuding from the cigarette he held between his between his pointer and middle fingers. Taking the chemical mix into his lungs, he exhaled slowly, lips pursed aside from an opening in the corner of his lips, the smoke angled to exhale from that place.

From there, he passed the cigarette to Takahiro, who received it with nonchalance, dark eyes narrowed lazily as his pierced lips took in the smoke in the similar way, exhaling the residue through his nose instead of his lips. Pausing to let his wrist come to his mouth as he coughed - dry and scratchy, but brief - and let out a quiet hiss, handing the cigarette back to the taller.

"Looks like someone should look to quit," commented Issei casually, examining the quarter of cigarette left from their sharing. The tallest, laid on the bed, his companion propped against the headboard, a leg bent and drawn to his chest. Since college, the two had grown, grown closer as well as physically and mentally grown. Whilst not much had changed, they both adorned dark piercings. 

Along with them, Hajime sat against Issei's abdomen, leaning his weight back against the taller man's thigh with a large hand. He, too, had grown nicely, whilst he had only grown enough to join the 180cm club, he'd put his efforts into muscling himself out nicely, the broad of his chest and arms much larger than it used to be. Not grotesquely buff, but muscular nonetheless.

Swiping the cigarette idly perched between Issei's thin lips, Hajime took a drag of his cig, nowhere near as deep or as much as the other two could handle, but nevertheless took it back and breathed it out slowly as he tilted his head back, emerald eyes slowly falling shut as the weight and stress on his shoulders lifted. 

"These are gonna kill you both," the shortest commented as he examined the cigarette in a similar way the tallest had done not a moment ago. Issei and Takahiro could only let out a small hum in acknowledgement.

"Betting 10,000 Makki's gonna bite the dust first." Issei responded to that, earning a sharp jab to his temple by a thin elbow. Takahiro's, of course. Chuckling, he turned his head to nose the shorter's hip as a hand came down to thread through curly black locks. Issei practically purred, and Hajime couldn't help but grumble at the two.

Taking in another drag of the cigarette he's stolen, Hajime leaned close to the other, and breathed out slowly into his face, with the taller's eyes closing slightly and a lazy smile perching on his face. "Kinky," he muttered.

Takahiro let out a roll of his eyes, tilting Hajime's chin up to him and sitting him up like he was before, and pressed their lips together. The soft tug of Takahiro's bottom lip made the taller grin into the kiss, and he slid his tongue along the rim of Hajime's pristine white teeth, before they pulled away slightly, exchanging a few light butterfly kisses as Takahiro soon laid back against the headboard again.

Hajime gave the same exchange to Issei as well as he began to pout and grumble.

The soft upturn of his lips, serene and contented made the show worth it, thought the shortest.

"I'm hungry." Issei mumbles as their lips inched away, and he turned his head slightly to peck Takahiro's thin lips as he leaned down for it.

"Eh, same," the strawberry-blond agrees, stomach letting out a wet rumble at the idea.

"Takeout?" Hajime offers as he leaned over the bedside table to grab his phone, dialing the pizza takeout place they'd ordered from so many times. Takahiro and Issei exchange a look briefly.

"Takeout."


End file.
